A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved compression tool for driving fasteners into a workpiece.
B. The Description of the Prior Art
A convenient tool for fastening articles is a hand-held tacker device that may be employed to drive fasteners such as staples into a workpiece. Typical prior art tackers include a magazine that feeds a stick of fasteners such as staples into a drive track whereupon the fasteners are driven by a driver blade into the workpiece. The drive track is of a sufficient dimension to include a plunger that is spring biased into engagement with the fasteners. The drive blade is connected to this plunger and reciprocated therewith.
The typical tool includes a handle that is is pivotally mounted on the housing and serves to engage and compress the spring until a certain force is created whereafter the spring is released allowing it to drive the plunger and the drive blade onto the fastener. A spring is included in the housing to return the handle to its normal at rest position. Typically, in prior art tools, the positioning of the handle in the tool and securing the spring so as to bias the handle to its at rest or normal position is difficult requiring several tools.
Another disadvantage of the typical prior art tool is that if a jam occurs within the drive track of the tool such as for example when the operator tries to drive two fasteners at the same location, the track must be opened or exposed to allow the jammed staples or fasteners to be removed. The typical prior art tacker includes a nose plate or nose portion that is permanently secured to the frame of the tacker or is removably secured in a manner that requires the use of tools. These tools require a substantial amount of time for the operator of the tacker to clear the jam and continue operation.
It is also desirable for tools of this type to include a jaw that may be attached to the frame and used for different workpieces such as, for example, screens, wires, or flat workpieces. Prior tackers include such jaws but each serves a single function and is secured to the tool by the use of fasteners requiring additional tools for removal and replacement.